


Mamihlapinatapei

by Wholetthetardisopen



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, If you squint there's a plot somewhere, M/M, Oral, Rimming, Sex, Smut, This is my first smut so bear with me, hyunhyuk, jookyun - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 16:47:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10598100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wholetthetardisopen/pseuds/Wholetthetardisopen
Summary: Inspired by the prompt: “we both have insanely drunk friends at this party and they’re making out and hey we could just follow their example”Mamihlapinatapei (Yagan): The wordless, meaningful look shared by two people who both desire to initiate something, but are both reluctant to do so.





	

To say Changkyun was bored, would be an understatement, he had been at this party for 2 hours and he had lost Hyungwon half an hour in. And to be honest, the alcohol in his cup wasn’t making him want to stay, but he had to find Hyungwon, after all, he was his ride back home.

Pushing through the mass of sweaty bodies, he finally found him.

 

On the couch

 

With a blonde guy on top of him

 

And making out with him like his life depended on it.

 

“Seriously? C’mon Hyungwon, why do you always do this?!” he shouted at the taller. Everytime they went out it always ended up like this, Hyungwon getting laid and Changkyun having to wait on his own until the other reappeared.

 

The other boy didn’t even open his eyes, and instead just grabbed the blond’s ass, what made him moan.

 

“Disgusting” Changkyun said making a face.

 

“Good luck with trying to separate them, I’ve been here 30 minutes and they haven’t stopped. I don’t even know how they are breathing.”

Changkyun turned to the source of the voice, and he saw a boy of roughly his age, with red hair and small brown eyes. He was playing a game on his phone, leaning against the wall.

 

Changkyun just stared at him like he grew a second head. _Why_ had this guy been looking at them for 30 minutes?.

 

“I’m Jooheon, by the way, and don’t look at me like that, he’s my ride home” he said pointing to the blonde "I’m not a pervert or whatever, don’t worry.

 

“Oh, hi, I’m Changkyun and as you probably supposed, I came here with his lanky ass, but as always he ditched me to make out with someone” he commented sighing.

 

“Same here, but I got tired and I’m kind of stuck here till he wants to go so” he shrugged. “Why were you looking for him?” Jooheon asked locking and putting his phone in his pocket. Then, he stood up, and _why didn’t he notice how cute this guy was before_?

“I- I wanted to leave” Changkyun said clearing his throat.

 

“So soon?” asked a familiar voice.

 

He turned to see Hyungwon looking at him with a smile on his lips, which were red from all the kissing.

 

“Well, unlike you, I’m bored and alcohol isn’t doing it for me anymore.” he said, shooting daggers to his friend.

 

“Have you tried, I don’t know, maybe flirting with someone for a change? This party is fuuuuull of hot guys” Hyungwon slurred as the blonde began kissing his neck. “ Joohonie here is one of them. See? If you make out with him you won’t be bored, c’mon, chop chop” he ordered making a gesture with his hands.

 

“ What the actual fuck Hyungwon, what--” he was going to continue but Hyungwon got up and dragged a giggling blonde up the stairs.

 

“Just great” Changkyun said throwing his hands in the air. “I can’t believe this guy, he leaves me alone, when I don’t know anyone--”

 

“Hey-” Jooheon said. “And after all that, I’m the one guilty of not hooking up with a random dude--”

 

“CHANGKYUN!” Jooheon shouted, grabbing the attention of said boy.

 

“Oh, I’m sorry” he said sheepishly. “I tend to rant when I’m mad”

 

Jooheon laughed.Then he came closer to Changkyun, resting his arms in his shoulders and whispered in his ear:

 

“Do you know how cute you are?”

 

Changkyun shuddered and blushed, he wasn’t expecting that. At all. Jooheon continued:

 

“Maybe we should take your friend’s advice. I mean, we’re alone at this party, I'm not a random dude 'cause you know my name, we’re bored, you’re hot, I’m down. Are you?” he asked , brushing Changkyun’s neck with his lips.

 

Changkyun pondered it, as well as he could in that situation, and thought _why the hell not? He is hot and you just got stood up by your own friend, so better make the most of it._

 

He circled his arms around Jooheon waist and brought him closer to him. Jooheon smiled,grabbing his hand and pushing him until he was sitting in the sofa.

 

“I’m glad we’re on the same page”

 

He seated himself right in Changkyun’s lap, just like how their friends have been moments ago. Changkyun lifted his eyes and found Jooheon staring right back. He felt self-conscious, but was unable to look away from the redhead. He admired his vibrant hair, his curious eyes and finally, his plump lips. Jooheon caressed his neck, grabbing a fistful of the hair there.

 

“Can I kiss you now?”

 

Changkyun smiled at how, even in this position, Jooheon was polite enough to ask. He nodded, and Jooheon grinned at him.

 

The redhead brought their lips together in a soft kiss, testing the waters. Changkyun responded immediately, moving his lips harder against his. His lips were so soft, and Changkyun found himself craving more, so he opened his mouth, letting his tongue lick the other’s bottom lip. Jooheon moaned, opening his lips and letting the other explore his mouth with his tongue. Changkyun smoothed his hands down the other’s back, setting them on his ass, squeezing it, loving how the other was so responsive to his touches.

 

Changkyun pulled away and smirked at how Jooheon chased him with his lips. He nosed the redhead’s jaw line before pressing soft kisses under it. He left open mouthed kisses down Jooheon’s neck, occasionally sucking harder on one specific spot until there was a red mark. Meanwhile Jooheon, grabbed at the back of his shirt with his eyes closed as he let out soft gasps. Changkyun couldn’t believe this was the same boy who suggested they did this.

 

Changkyun stopped the attack on the other’s neck to take a good look at him. Eyes dark, kiss swollen lips, and panting while looking downat him. He dragged his thumb over Jooheon’s lips, and said boy blushed and hid his face in the crook of Changkyun’s neck. He could feel Jooheon huffing against him.

 

“Don’t stare” he whined “It’s weird”

 

“I was thinking, why don’t we move this to somewhere more private? I know they’re are all drunk, but still.I don't really enjoy the audience” Changkyun said chuckling.

 

Jooheon stood up and offered his hand, which the other boy took. He guided him though the people and up the stairs, and then into a room. As soon as the door closed, he was pushed against it and a body collided with his own, kissing him fervently. Changkyun responded eagerly, grabbing Jooheon’s hips and turning him until he was the one trapped between Changkyun and the door. He roamed his hands all over the redhead’s body, groping him and hearing him groan. He lowered his hands to the hem of Jooheon’s shirt, caressing his stomach and feeling the soft skin underneath.

 

“Can I take this off?”

 

“Yes please” whispered Jooheon lifting his arms.

 

When the shirt was off, Changkyun dived to kiss and lick Jooheon’s collarbones, marking him. Jooheon moaned and clawed at Changkyun’s back, signing for him to take his shirt off too. Once his shirt was out of the way, Jooheon changed their positions,so Changkyun was the one against the door, and began showering kisses down Changkyun’s torso, stopping to suck a nipple into his mouth, caressing his tongue over the hard nub, smirking at how that made the other’s breath hitch.

 

Heat began pooling in Jooheon’s belly, and he lowered to his knees, licking Changkyun’s navel, just over the band of his pants. He felt hands gripping his hair, and he closed his eyes, letting a small moan out. He touched Changkyun’s buckle, asking for permission, and when he looked up he found the other nodding, eyes clouded with lust.

 

Jooheon undid it, revealing Changkyun’s hard on. He continued kissing down his thighs, avoiding right where Changkyun wanted him the most.

 

“Jooheon, stop teasing, please” Changkyun pleaded.

 

The redhead freed him from his underwear, and looked up at him as he took out his tongue out to start giving kitten licks to the head of his cock. Changkyun groaned, tightening his grip on Jooheon’s hair. Slowly, he took it in his mouth,swirling his tongue around the tip to tease the younger.

 

“Shit, don’t stop please” muttered Changkyun.

 

Jooheon took the cock in his mouth deeper, the tip hitting the back of his throat, pulling a loud moan out of the other’s mouth. He felt Chagkyun’s hair keeping him there, so he tried to relax his mouth as much as he could. After a few moments, the other released his hair, letting him breathe fully again.

 

“Come here” Changkyun said, pulling him up and into a messy kiss.” If you kept doing that I wasn’t going to last very long” he said chuckling.

 

Changkyun then pushed Jooheon to the center of the room, where a big bed was. He pushed him until the back of his knees touched the end of the bed and he fell backwards. Then, he climbed on him, undoing his buckle and taking off his pants.

 

“Do you want to go all the way?” he asked staring seriously at the other boy. Jooheon nodded vigorously. “Okay, do you have any lube? I think I got a condom here somewhere” he said rummaging his pants to find his wallet, where he took a condom out.

 

“Shit, I don’t have any” Jooheon said, his voice rough.

 

Changkyun though for a moment.

  
“I got an idea” he said smirking.“Turn around”

Jooheon shimmied out of his boxers and turned around. He felt Changkyun grabbing his asscheeks and separating them. He closed his eyes, preparing for the feeling of the first finger going in, but what caused him to open them wide was something soft and wet circling his rim. Jooheon moaned into the pillow as Changkyun ate him out, licking, rubbing at his prostate and twisting his tongue inside. When he finally puts a finger inside him, Jooheon is already moving his ass back to get more of them into him.

 

After the second and third finger, and when Changkyun deemed him ready, he heard Changkyun rip the condom and let out a hiss at the stimulation. He felt him kiss his shoulder and down his back.

 

“I’m going in, okay?”

 

Jooheon nodded, and soon he felt Changkyun entering him, waiting a few moments to let him get used to the stretch.

 

“You can move now” he told Changkyun, when the uncomfortable feeling subsided.

 

Changkyun pulls out and bottoms back in, setting a pace that had them both rollign their eyes. Jooheon fisted the sheets tightly on one hand, the other scratching down Changkyun’s back when he leaned down to place his head on the crook of Jooheon’s neck. When Changkyun quickens his thrusts, Jooheon was gone,stroking his cock in time with his thrusts and he came all over his stomach, tightening around Changkyun. He fucked him through his orgasm, thrusts getting sloppier the harder the other tightened around him, and with a couple of final movements, he came inside Jooheon, laying over him enjoying the afterglow.

 

“Get off me, you’re heavy” Jooheon complained laughing, pinching Changkyun’s sides.

 

“Okay okay, don’t get pushy”

 

After tying up the condom and throwing it away, he picked a packet of tissues from the nightstand. “Here, let me clean you up”. He wiped the come of Jooheon’s belly and threw the paper in the bin nearby.

 

Changkyun laid on his back peacefully again, cracking one eye open to take a good look at Jooheon. His hair was up in all directions, his neck covered in marks that soon would turn purple and a lazy smile on his face.

 

 

Jooheon cuddled up to his side. throwing an arm around his stomach and sighing contently.

 

“Oh, are you a cuddler too? I imagined you a lot tougher you know?” Changkyun teased him.

 

“Shut up, let me enjoy this, you’re warm and cuddly. And I’m tough!” Jooheon said defensively.

 

“If you say so” the younger said smiling.

 

After a few moments, Jooheon sat up.

 

“Changkyun” he muttered.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Would you like to go out on a date with me this Saturday?” Jooheon said biting his lip.

 

“Yeah” he said softly. “Just text me the place and hour” he said handing him his phone. “Although we kinda did this the other way around, normally the date goes first” he laughed, making Jooheon giggle.

 

Their laughter stopped when a knock sounded at the door, making them jump.

 

“Changkyun!! Are you in there??”

 

It was Hyungwon. _Shit_ , Changkyun thougth.

 

“Get dressed. Quickly” he told Jooheon. “Yeah!” he shouted. “We’ll be out in a second!”

 

“We? IS JOOHEON IN THERE TOO??” Hyungwon screeched louder. “Minhyukkie!!! Jooheon is in here too! It worked!!” he said excitedly.

 

When they were appropriately dressed and they opened the door, they found Minhyuk leaning on Hyungwon. Both with smirks on their faces. They weren’t going to live this down. Changkyun just knew it.

 

“Not bored anymore, are we?” Minhyuk said eyeing the hickeys on both their necks and their sex hair.

 

“Shut up, like you did anything better” Jooheon said blushing. Minhyuk only grinned and laughed.

 

“Why were you looking for us by the way?” Changkyun asked, saving Jooheon from anymore embarrassment.

 

“I was going home” Hyungwon replied. “And I wanted to ask you if you’re coming”

 

“Yeah” Changkyun said. “Text me so I know which is your number and tell me if you got home safely” he said turning to Jooheon.

 

“Will do” he replied.”Sleep well” he smiled.

 

Changkyun smiled and turned to Hyungwon, who was kissing Minhyuk goodbye. When they pulled apart, he started making his way to the door, with Changkyun in tow. But suddenly Changkyun was pulled back and a pair of lips collided with his own.

 

“Good night Changkyun” Jooheon said against his lips.

 

“Goodnight” he replied, smiling when they separated.

 

Catching up to Hyungwon, he found him smirking while opening the door.

 

“It wasn’t such a terrible night after all, was it?”

 

“Shut up” Changkyun groaned.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!:)  
> This is my first smut so any criticism is welcome. Also, this idea came from a day of feels so sorry if in some parts it doesn't really make sense. I'm trying to write more to get better, so expectmore works to come.


End file.
